


Piccoli Miracoli

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don Matteo AU, F/M, Gen, Italian Character(s), Italian Politics, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sentenza Mediaset
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due volte che la giustizia ha eccitato Enjorals enormemente, a beneficio di Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccoli Miracoli

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Small miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062322) by [minavagante (prouvairing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante)



> NON SO COME MAI QUESTA NON L'AVEVO MAI POSTATA  
> Come potete vedere è a metà tra _Roulette Russa_ e _All'improvviso tu_ come cronologia

Passano una giornata chiusi nel San Musano, con computer accesi e televisione fissa sul TG, in attesa del verdetto Mediaset.

Èponine tenta di tener d’occhio la feed di Twitter, combattendo con la mediocre connessione dell’oratorio, una pagina sulla sua dashboard di Tumblr, una su Facebook, una su #SentenzaMediaset. Accanto a lei, Combeferre ha la tablet aperta e controlla i siti web di almeno dieci giornali.

Cosette ha reclamato il divano sgangherato, e guarda il telegiornale con occhi di falco, Feuilly accoccolato alla sua destra ed un annoiatissimo Montparnasse intento a limarsi le unghie alla sinistra. Marius è seduto ai piedi di Cosette e nemmeno le dita di lei che gli si intrecciano nei capelli riescono ad addolcire la sua espressione preoccupata.

Joly è seduto in poltrona, stritolando la mano di Bossuet, che sta appollaiati su un bracciolo, mentre Musichetta gli si siede in grembo e si mastica un ricciolo scuro per l’ansia.

Enjolras non si siede da due ore. Cammina avanti e indietro come un’anima in pena e continua a borbottare cose come: “Non è possibile che vada altrimenti…” e “Se davvero esiste giustizia…” e “D’altra parte questa è l’Italia…”

“Trova pace, Apollo!” gli intima Grantaire, che è seduto ad uno dei tavolini di plastica e gioca a carte con Bahorel, Courfeyrac e Jehan. I tre continuano a distrarsi per lanciare occhiate alla TV, specialmente Courfeyrac e Jehan. Bahorel già sta organizzando la protesta in caso il verdetto non sia soddisfacente. Conoscendo Bahorel, non sarà una protesta pacifica.

Anche Grantaire continua a distrarsi dal gioco, ma non guarda il telegiornale, bensì Enjolras.

È eloquente sul suo stato d’animo, che l’indomito leader non faccia altro che lanciare uno sguardo incredulo al cinico, come per dire, _Pace? Non mi è possibile trovare pace!_

In quel momento, Bahorel urla un “MERDA!” entusiasta, ed i tre si precipitano a sbattere le mani sul mazzo con un gran fracasso. Grantaire geme sonoramente, la sua mano in cima a tutte. Courfeyrac gli ride in faccia, pesca una carta dal mazzo e gliela porge con un sorrisetto. “Sette sacchi, bello mio!”

“Mi fate schifo,” risponde Grantaire, tirandogli le carte in faccia. Jehan ridacchia, mentre Grantaire si alza in piedi, ignorando le proteste di Courfeyrac. “Dai, Erre, non sai perdere!”

“ _Ta gueule, fils de pute_ ,” risponde lui, con poca convinzione. Courfeyrac fa finta di svenire. “Oh, sì, ‘Aire, adoro quando mi parli francese!”

Nessuno nota il rossore che spunta dal colletto di Enjolras, nemmeno Grantaire, che gli si sta avvicinando. Enjolras sobbalza, quando l’altro gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. Grantaire lo sta guardando seriamente, il suo respiro che gli accarezza il viso.

“Lo sai, sì” – fa Grantaire – “che se anche lo condannano, non cambia nulla? Al meglio se ne va lui e ci troviamo la figlia, che pare anche più accanita.”

Lo sguardo di Enjolras si infiamma per un attimo, ma anche lui riconosce la verità di quelle parole. Non è cinismo, purtroppo, ma realismo: la corruzione, i problemi, l’incapacità del governo di agire rimangono. Non cambia nulla.

Enjolras scuote le spalle. “Almeno è un passo nella direzione giusta,” dice, e Grantaire sbarra gli occhi a sentirsi quasi dare ragione.

Forse è davvero un giorno di miracoli.

Quando il verdetto arriva, sono tutti in piedi, e la loro gioia è fragorosa. Bahorel e Feuilly, che erano ai lati opposti della stanza, si incontrano in mezzo e si danno un bacio appassionato. Courfeyrac agguanta Jehan, che strilla quando l’altro praticamente lo lancia in aria. Cosette sta strangolando sia Montparnasse – che adocchia Jehan e Courfeyrac ridacchianti con sguardo di fuoco – che Marius – il quale invece sorride come se il Natale fosse arrivato d’estate. Èponine ha lanciato le braccia al collo di Combeferre, facendogli quasi saltare gli occhiali, mentre Musichetta e Bossuet piantano baci in stereo sulle guance di Joly.

E Grantaire, che si ritrova le braccia piene di giovane dio rivoluzionario, sputacchia capelli biondo-sole. Il cuore praticamente gli esplode.

Bahorel si stacca da Feuilly con uno schiocco e ruggisce: “DAJE, L’HANNO CONDANNATO ‘O STRONZO! CONDANNATO!”  

Grantaire ride ed Enjolras emerge dalla sua spalla, meraviglioso nella sua gioia, e se anche allenta la sua presa sul cinico, non si allontana. Ha un lieve rossore sulle guance e i suoi occhi azzurri ridono.  “Sarà una vittoria minuscola, ma è pur sempre una vittoria, no?” gli dice, quasi sommesso.

Grantaire, per una volta, si trova senza parole. Annuisce semplicemente. Gli Amici continuano a ridere e urlare attorno a loro e qualcuno reclama una spaghettata per festeggiare.

Decisamente, un giorno di miracoli.

**Author's Note:**

> Blablabla i soliti link d'usanza:  
> [la tag ufficiale](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/les%20mis%20don%20matteo%20au)  
> [il blog ufficiale](http://oratoriosanmusano.tumblr.com) a cura di [Izzy](http://firmine.tumblr.com)  
> [il mio blog](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
